The invention relates to a battery lock for holding a battery in operating position and enabling easy retrieval of the battery from the operating position.
It is earlier known to have internal batteries in communication units like in Nokia(trademark) mobile phones 3210 and 8850 or Motorola(trademark) mobile phones cd920 and L7089. The Nokia(trademark) 3210 has holding means located mainly on the battery, and includes protruding parts that project in slots in the battery compartment. One of these protruding parts can be depressed to release the battery from the battery compartment.
Both Nokia(trademark) 8850, Motorola(trademark) cd920 and L7089 have batteries that are squeezed into the battery compartment and being pressed in a holding position in the battery compartment by resilient battery contacts. The battery contacts are depressed establishing a pressure on the battery then the battery is placed into the battery compartment. The Motorola(trademark) cd920 has two slots in one end of the battery and another slot in the other end of battery, wherein protruding parts from the battery compartment projects outwards. The Motorola(trademark) L7089 has two protruding parts in each end of the battery that projects into slots in the battery compartment. The Nokia(trademark) 8850 has two slots in one end of the battery, wherein protruding parts from the battery compartment projects.
An object of the invention is to provide a battery lock for holding an internal battery in operating position in a battery compartment of a communication unit.
According to claimed invention this objective is obtained by a battery lock for a communication unit having holding means including holding, lifting and releasing features.
Another object of the invention is to provide a communication unit provided with a battery compartment having mounted a battery lock having means for holding a battery in operative position.
According to the claimed invention this objective is obtained by a communication unit provided with a battery compartment, where the battery compartment includes protruding parts that projects into slots on the battery, and that said protruding parts co-operates with holding means of the battery to hold the battery in the battery compartment.
Yet another objective of the claimed invention is to provide method for holding or locking a internal battery for a communication unit into operating position in a reliable way.
According to the claimed invention this objective is obtained by using a battery lock that includes holding, lifting and releasing features to hold the battery in operating position.